


"Not Now Eddie, I'm Busy"

by justanauthor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Cock Warming, Creampie, Eating out, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gamer Richie, Gay Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Spit As Lube, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, bill and mike are only in there briefly in it, i don't make the rules, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanauthor/pseuds/justanauthor
Summary: Richie is giving all his attention to Bill, Mike, and his stupid PC setup. Eddie's used to having all of Richie's attention, so this simply won't do. With all this newfound jealousy, Eddie decides to show his boy just how much attention he should be giving him.ORBottom Richie rights because I'm the author and I can write what I want! Also a little PSA, Richie is 23 and Eddie is 24 in this! The author is of age! we do not condone real life shipping or thinking of minors in gross ways in this house.just read the tags it says it all.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	"Not Now Eddie, I'm Busy"

**Author's Note:**

> again! the characters are of age!  
> also this is my first actual smut so i hope i didn't do too bad haha i just needed to get this out of my system so i could write my longer au's  
> enjoy horny people  
> this was unedited because ti's literally 3am

Eddie had just gotten home from work when he heard Richie yelling from the other room. 

“Mike! On your left! There’s a squad not too far down!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. Richie must have been playing online again with Mike and Bill. Ever since Richie added them on this new PC game, all he has been doing is playing the damn game. It’s not that Eddie didn’t like the game, far from it. It was that Richie would play it  _ all  _ day. He would have all his attention on the game. Only going out to eat or use the bathroom. 

“Richie, baby what are you doing?” Eddie called out as he took off his suit jacket and placed it onto the coat rack. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted was his boy's attention and a nice, cozy night of sleeping. He had been coming home later than usual for the past two weeks because his boss needed everyone to stay overtime. Whether or not Eddie wanted to, it was mandatory and he needed to bring home the bacon. However, there was no response from Richie. Once he finished taking off his shoes, he tried again. “Baby, I’m home!”. Again, no response. 

A little worried now, Eddie made his way to their shared room. They’ve been living together for about two years now and Eddie couldn’t be happier. He was happy living with his boyfriend, stupid gaming PC and all. The closer he got to their room the louder he could hear the  _ tap-taps  _ of the keyboard. Richie must have had his headset on. He usually didn’t have it on when Eddie wasn’t home, but seeing as he was playing with Mike (and possibly Bill, but he didn’t hear Richie call his name), he probably put it on so he could talk to his friends. 

Finally making it to their room at the end of the hallway, he peeked inside before deciding to enter. There he saw Richie completely into the game. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt (black) and his boxers (olive green). Eddie stood there and just took in the cute nerd that was his boyfriend. Richie was sitting in his gaming chair and Eddie couldn’t think of anything other than how  _ small  _ Richie looked. From the outfit choice to the giant chair. Now, Richie wasn’t tiny by any means. He was tall and lanky. While Eddie was the opposite. He was short but strong. And yet, he still couldn’t help but stare at Richie in awe. 

“Hey love. Sorry I was late again. Fucking Peter had us stay overtime again” Eddie said as he walked into the room fully now and when he got close to Richie, gave him a kiss on the side of his head. Richie gave him a small noise of acknowledgement and nodded along before going back to his game. Eddie scoffed. Not believing that Richie just brushed him off like that. He didn’t hold anything against him yet, because Richie  _ was _ in the middle of a game. Sitting down on the bed behind him, he watched as Richie played. 

Eddie was bored. Like  _ really  _ bored. It’s been 30 minutes and Richie has only paid attention to _ Bill _ and  _ Mike _ . Talking to them more than he has to Eddie  _ all day.  _ This simply wouldn’t do. Eddie was going to make sure he got Richie’s attention. 

Eddie was about to give up and go to the kitchen to eat when Richie jumped out of his chair in joy. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Richie exclaims as he does a little dance with his hands in the air. “Oh my god I can’t believe we fucking won, holy shit!” he laughs. He sits back down on his chair and exits to the main lobby of the game. “Alright guys quick pee break then we can play the next round”. Richie takes off his headset and finally acknowledges that Eddie was sitting behind him watching him play. His lips close and his face goes pink at the cheeks. “O-oh Eddie. How long have you been home?” Richie asks a little sheepishly. 

Eddie frowned, “I’ve been here for like 30 minutes Rich” he says as he gets up to meet Richie, who was standing in the middle of the room. “I tried getting your attention multiple times and you just kept brushing me off” Eddie finishes as he leans up to give Richie a kiss on the lips. 

“I’m sorry Eds,” Richie says as he leans down and catches Eddie’s lips with his. Richie letting out a small moan when Eddie pulls him down by the hair a little and deepens the kiss. It goes on like that for a minute. Richie letting Eddie do what he wants with his mouth until his PC makes a small ding noise. With that, Richie pulls away and lets out a sigh. Eddie’s lips chasing after his. “Sorry Eds, but that’s the 3 minute mark and I really need to piss” Richie says as he walks towards the door. Eddie just stands there with his mouth open. 

“Richie, you  _ just  _ got done with a match! It’s no fair that Mike and Bill get to hang out with you all day and I get nothing” Eddie complains while Richie’s already in the bathroom. 

“Eds it’s the last round I promise!” Richie yells from the bathroom. “Just wait like another hour or something! Your mom’s definitely waited longer!” he laughs and Eddie hears the toilet flush and sink run. 

Before Richie makes it to his chair, Eddie makes a run for it. He sits on the too big chair and doesn’t plan to move. Crossing his arms as he eyes at the taller man. At that Richie quirks his brow and tilts his head in confusion. 

“Eds, bubba, please move. The match is about to start” Richie asks. 

“No. I want my baby’s attention and if this is the only way I’m gonna get it, then so be it” Eddie confirms. He knows he’s being unreasonable, but he hasn’t seen Richie all day and he just wants to touch him. “So if you want to play, you’re just gonna have to sit on my lap”. 

Richie closes his mouth and seems to contemplate his choices. He finally gives up and plops himself on Eddie’s lap. Eddie, feeling like he won, smirks and wraps his arms around Richie’s small waist. Richie gets more comfortable and puts his headset back on before starting the next match. Talking to Bill and Mike whenever he needs to. 

Eddie soon realizes that this was a bad idea for two reasons. One, he had nothing to do but watch the back of Richie’s head for the next entirety of the game's match. And two, he forgot to take into consideration just how much Richie moved. He bounces and moves down a lot whenever he encounters a hard player or when he does manage to beat them. He wiggles and (unknowingly) grinds down a lot. The point being that Richie is moving a little  _ too  _ much and it’s making Eddie hard. Not that Richie notices of course. He’s too into the game. 

It’s after finally beating a particularly hard player that leads to Richie bouncing a little too hard on him that Eddie just snaps. He holds down Richie by the hips and roughly grinds his clothed cock into Richie’s ass through his thin boxers. Richie moans a little and tilts his head back. Now fully aware of how hard Eddie is. He puts his mic on mute and grinds back down. Earning a groan from the man under him. He gives Eddie a small kiss on the cheek and goes back to his game. Apologizing to his friends for lagging for a second. 

Eddie takes this as his opportunity to do more. He puts his mouth on Richie’s neck and starts marking him up. Sucking so hard he just knows there will be bruises showing up later. Leaving little bites every now and then. Eddie slowly grinds into Richie more and more. Continuing to put his mouth anywhere he can. Soon reaching to his shoulders and sucking more bruises there. 

Richie shivers. Clearly losing his patience and getting hard himself. Richie mutes his mic and softly lets out, “Not now Eddie. I’m busy”. 

_ Oh so it’s Eddie now?  _ Eddie thinks as he nibbles on Richie’s neck. He knew Richie was a little more serious at this point but he didn’t care. Richie had worked him up this much, he was going to pay. Not listening he grabs Richie’s hips once more and grinds into the taller boy. Slowly, but setting an agonizingly slow pace. Richie whines and tilts his head back. “We can’t Eds. I’m in a match with Bill and Mike”. Eddie hums, but doesn’t listen. Only moving his mouth from Richie’s neck to speak. 

“Then I guess we have to be quiet then, now won’t we baby?” he says before returning his mouth to Richie’s other shoulder where it belongs. Richie lets out a small gasp and grinds down on Eddie, nodding along to what the other man was saying. “No baby I need to hear you say it”. 

“Please Eddie,” Richie says as he grinds down onto Eddie again. “Please use me”. 

And with that, Eddie gets to work. 

He shoves his hand into Richie’s mouth. With the boy taking them in eagerly. Sucking on them and coating them with enough spit until they’re glossy and wet. With the other hand he pulls Richie’s boxers down. Taking his cock in his hands. Not that thick, but nice and long. He pumps the other boy until he’s a panting mess. He takes his hand out of the boy’s mouth and circles Richie’s hole until he slips it in. 

Richie groans and grinds down onto Eddie’s finger. Eddie continues to pump his finger in and out for a bit until he decides Richie is ready for another one. He takes out his hand and spits on it. Making it more wet before slipping two in this time. Richie whines as Eddie scissors him with his fingers. Squirming more until Eddie added a third. “God da- Eddie” Richie gasps out. Tilting his head back again and letting Eddie lick up his neck and leave sloppy kisses everywhere. Eddie crooked his fingers and Richie let out a wail. Grinding down onto Eddie’s fingers even more. 

He continues stretching Richie open until the match is at the halfway mark.  _ 30 minutes left  _ Eddie thinks. He pulls out his fingers and Richie lets out a small noise. He turns his head to face the man behind him and mutters a ‘why’d you stop?’. Eddie just shakes his head and whispers, “I want to be inside you”. At that Richie’s face goes red and nods quickly. He takes his hand off the keyboard and opens a small drawer on the desk. Pulling out a small packet of lube from god knows how long ago.  _ Why didn’t he pull that out earlier?  _ Before he could open his mouth to ask Richie whispers, “I wanted it to burn a little”. 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to blush.  _ How is my boy so perfect?  _ He takes the lube and gives Richie a quick kiss on the lips. Richie went back to his game, although he was a little behind the others by now, and continued playing. Meanwhile, Eddie carefully teared open the packet of lube with his teeth and spread it all over his achingly hard cock. He gripped his cock and began stroking himself a few times before lining himself up with Richie. 

In one quick stroke he bottomed out. Letting out a groan and earning a cry from Richie. Eddie moaned as he was engulfed by Richie’s tight heat. “Aah yeah just like that baby, you’re doing such a good job for me” Eddie says, holding him down by the hips. After a few moments of being in, Richie tries to move. Tries to start a rhythm, but Eddie stops him. Richie turns and pouts at the boy behind him. 

Eddie shakes his head and moves one of the ear muffs off of Richie’s ear. “You’re gonna keep my cock nice and warm until your stupid game is over. And then when it’s over I’m going to make you beg for it” he says before putting the ear muff back on. Richie moans at Eddie’s words but nods. 

Some time passes and every time Richie gets a win, Eddie rewards him with a thrust up. This continued on until the match finally ended. Richie’s team wins, of course and Eddie is happy for him. After Richie finally ends the call with Bill and Mike, Eddie pulls out. 

At this, Richie lets out a groan and whines, “Eds c’mon the game just ended”. 

Eddie nods and stands up. “I know baby, good job. But we need to take this to the bed okay? I don’t want you to fall”. Richie seems to understand and walks with Eddie to the bed. Eddie sits down in the middle of the bed and gestures with his hand for Richie to come over. Richie sits on his lap and puts his arms around the others neck. He leans down and pulls Eddie into a slow, passionate kiss. Eddie groans and lays down, pulling Richie with him. They make out for a while. Richie lets Eddie feel him everywhere and slip his tongue into his mouth. Licking up into his mouth and biting on his lips. 

Richie pulls away and whines again. “Eddie come on please?”. He pouts and grinds down hard onto his hard cock. Eddie groans and nods his head, pulling Richie into another searing kiss. The taller man nods and lines himself up with Eddie’s aching cock. He sinks down, taking in all of Eddie’s thick, hot cock. 

“Fuck baby, you’re just taking me in no problem” Eddie groans as he thrusts up into Richie’s tight heat. “So greedy for my cock”. Richie whines and nods along as Eddie’s thrusts get faster and harder. Eddie gripping his hips and slamming into him harshly. “Come on baby, ride me”. Richie moans at that and starts moving his hips up and down. Babbling nonsense things and pulling at his own hair. Richie’s breath became heavy and his cheeks more flushed. Bouncing up and down on Eddie’s hard dick. 

Eddie reached for his nipples and started pinching them. Moving his face to Richie’s chest and sucking marks anywhere he could. Richie shook his head and pushed Eddie back down. Moaning and his eyes closed, mouth open and panting. He laced their fingers together and picked up the pace. Eddie sloppily kissing Richie and Richie practically drooling at the feeling of Eddie inside of him. 

Eddie sharply thrusted up into Richie and must have hit the sweet spot because the man on top cried out and came all over Eddie’s stomach. Richie let out a string of curses and moans, but continued bouncing on Eddie. When Eddie gave him a look, Richie responded with “I want to feel you finish”. And god if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, Eddie didn’t know what was. 

Thrusting at a fast speed, Eddie was just railing into Richie. The man on top babbling and gasping for air. He felt Richie squeeze around him and with that he came. His hips stilled and he came into Richie with a loud groan. Both panting out of breath. Richie then flops on top of Eddie. 

They lay like that for about 2 minutes before Eddie speaks up, “Richie, baby, lay down so I can clean you up”. Richie makes a small noise and Eddie flips them over, with Richie on his back and Eddie still inbetween him. He watches Richie’s messed up hair and blooming hickeys everywhere and can’t help but feel proud.  _ He  _ did that. No one else. Just him. He pulled out slowly and Richie let out a whimper. “I know baby, I’m sorry”. He pulled out all the way and watched as his cum came out of Richie’s hole. 

He doesn’t know what went over him but he dove forward and licked into Richie without warning. Richie moaned and spread his legs even more. Clenching the sheets under him. Eddie licked into Richie and started lapping at the cum. Swallowing all that he could and then going in for more. When he was finished, Richie pulled him into a sloppy kiss and could taste cum on his tongue. It didn’t matter though, Richie’s tasted worse in the bedroom. 

“I love you so much” Eddie lets out as he cleans his lover with a warm, wet towel. 

Richie smiles and leans upwards to give Eddie a peck on the lips. “I love you too Eddie Spaghetti, but please don’t do that ever again”. 

Eddie smirks and throws the towel somewhere across the room. “Next time, just listen to me when I say I want your attention. And don’t call me Eddie Spaghetti”. 

Richie giggles and nods while rolling his eyes, “Yeah yeah, okay whatever Eds, just turn off the light and spoon me to sleep”. 

And so Eddie does. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! leave a kudos and check out my other works if you want!


End file.
